1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an automatic flash that may be inhibited by a user.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional camera with a built-in flash device, an auto-flashing mode is provided to automatically activate the flash device in a photographing operation when an object of a low brightness or in a back light is detected. On the other hand, a flash inhibit mode may be manually set to inhibit the auto-flashing when the auto-flash mode is automatically set.
In a conventional camera, however, the flash inhibit mode is automatically released at the end of one-frame photographing, in order to prevent a user of the camera from photographing the next frame while he/she forgets that he/she has set the flash inhibit mode in the previous photographing so that the failure of the auto-flashing in spite of a low brightness object is prevented. Accordingly, in an environment where the flash inhibit mode is to be continuously maintained, the flash inhibit mode has to be set at the end of each one-frame photographing.